In general, a Device Management (DM) technique is a type of technique which is capable of easily managing a client (i.e., a terminal) by a DM server by showing resources which the client has to the DM server in a format of a management object existing on a DM tree, and permitting the DM server to access the resources.
A DM scheduling technique includes the DM technique, by which the DM can be performed according to a preset schedule.
Regarding the DM scheduling technique, the inventor of the present application recognized that the DM was disable to be performed during power-off. In particularly, the inventor recognized that in case of performing the scheduling under a time-based condition, if the power was off, the DM could not be performed.